Silver Tongue
by Darkwine.Mine
Summary: The GGs wondered how racing got so interesting for Yoyo and Rhyth, so they decided to check it out. What they found that night on 99th Street isn't what they're used to seeing, at any rate. YoyoRhyth, JSRF, enjoy!


Silver Tongue

When it came to lying, he was the best of the best. Those who knew him never trusted him anymore, and those who didn't ate his lies like pie thrown to a starving man. He was a Rudie, of course, but not one many counted on. After all, trouble _was_ his shadow. It seemed wherever he went something bad happened to the lime haired teen.

Yoyo of the GGs wasn't very popular amongst his comrades, who had to constantly bail him out of the bigger messes. There was one though, who knew full well he could escape on his own. Yoyo just liked to see if anyone would actually go to all of the trouble of getting his ass outta there.

Who is this strange one, who still holds faith in the sneaky limette, you ask? The cerulean eyed GG who went by the name of Rhyth. She had an intense love of cats, and was very accepting. As a child, she was always praised for her impeccable talent in pinning one's personality within seconds.

Everyone loved her, and adored her selfless nature even more. No one could understand why she'd want to befriend Yoyo; they all knew what he was like. Why would such an intelligent, beautiful girl like herself associate with such a backstabber? When questioned about it, Rhyth would just giggle behind her hand, reply, "He has a talented silver tongue," and skate off to find Yoyo, who was always waiting for her nearby.

At first, Yoyo tried to avoid her, thinking it a ploy or prank by the others. Soon though, he saw her likeness to himself, at least in the skating area, and came to enjoy her company. He often challenged her to race him, and she'd accept every time. When they raced, all you could see was a blur of lime and sapphire grinding down rails and flying through the air like bullets.

Exhilaration is what they received, pure and simple. Yoyo could practically get off on their challenges, and Rhyth constantly practiced for their next bout. The two went out more and more, until the GGs stopped watching them race, tiring of the same sights, no matter how enthralling to the strange duo. Rhyth and Yoyo would hardly be at the Garage anymore, always out racing in their spare time.

So, deciding to take interest one more time, the Rudies went out in the middle of such a race, to see what was so wonderful about them. They expected to see the familiar blurs of color, and nothing more, when they arrived at 99th Street. What they got was something far different. Sure, the two appeared as if they'd _been _racing, but they sure weren't now.

Yoyo had Rhyth pinned to a wall, her ivory wrists beneath his hands. Crimson glasses were perched upon a green haired head as peach lips mashed with those painted indigo. Rhyth's blue dress was hiked up her thigh as a slim leg wrapped around Yoyo's lean torso, the other supporting her weight on the neon-tinted concrete. Yoyo's shirt lay forgotten on the ground beside him, revealing a slightly tanned wiry torso.

If one looked closely, they could see ghosts of purple upon the cat lover's throat, affectionate markings from an earlier occasion. Yoyo's hair was tousled and his lips were slightly flushed as he paused for a small breath that came out as a series of pants, Rhyth's chest heaving beneath his trapping weight. As Rhyth opened her mouth to speak, Yoyo went back on the attack, invading her mouth with his tongue.

A stifled moan was all that was heard, until a possessive growl emitted from the young male's throat. _Mine. _Teeth nipped at the indigo lips until they were rosy, next going back down to Rhyth's throat to renew his love bites. The two were practically the definition of a cock-tease, without even trying.

The GGs, who were aroused, shocked, and suddenly shy of the scene before them, went unnoticed during this very public display of passion and decided not to interfere. Hoping to continue on unnoticed, the gang skittered off back to the Garage, to pretend nothing had happened. No one asked Rhyth's motives for hanging with the sneaky young man anymore, because her words were clear.

"_He has a talented silver tongue."_


End file.
